My Angel Love
by SS The angel you loved
Summary: The devil's daughter: Is she an angel or the image of her father? Find out when you read this book /:SS


**Raven**:

"Filthy freakin' angels…. Always in the way when he makes me go to a reaping….They freakin' try to use their stupid little powers when they know nothin' can cure me. He should try sending someone else for a change, but of course it's always me."

**Adam**:

"Now go do that for me Raven. Thank you." As the big doors shut Adam tried to clear his conscience of Raven he didn't like thinking about his daughter getting mad at him. "Now what shall I do with you." He said while looking at the fallen angel. "I hope you do nothing to hurt my kind," Said the angel. "I can do anything I want to even if that means hurting your kind." Adam said while kicking the angel squarely in the chest. As the angel got back up coughing up blood he replied, "you can't fool me….I know you want me to turn dark like the others." "Well your right I do want you to turn dark, but how did you know about the others?" The angel looked at Adam with fear in his face. The angel just told the secret that nobody above the underground was supposed to know. "How did you know about the others? Huh?" The angel fell to his knees saying, "Please forgive me If choose to become dark would you accept this?" "No," Adam said with an evil grin on his face as the fallen angel became his servant.

**Raven**:

"Why do I have to even go to this reaping. Reapings are my father's work," she exclaimed in their black car, as her father's associate tried to explain."Miss you are required to go since your father has very important business to attend to. Can't you understand that one day you will take his place?" As Raven looked at him with an ice-cold stare she said,"Why do I have to be the one to take his place? Why am I required to do everything and not my little sister? For devil's sake she is only one year younger than me!" The frightened associate stuttered out" She is a-a away r-remember?" Raven replied with a cowering stare," She is with an ANGEL! Don't you remember how she committed the greatest crime anyone committed yet? She fell in love with an angel and she got cleansed! It's not fair," Raven said with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh don't cry miss we are almost there." Then everything became silent as they continued the ride to the formal reaping.

At the reaping unknowing to everyone Raven was making a deal with the newly passed away soul.

**Raven**:

"So..., how do you want to continue on with life? Suffer for your sins or live in a paradise were you serve the devil."" I don't know," the soul replied with an edge of fear to his voice. "Well you got to decide suffer the consequences or live forever more with no punishment,"Raven replied with much seriousness. "Just take my soul and do what you want with it," The doomed soul said as he fell on his knees worshipping Ravens feet."Heh, my father's power never ceases to amaze me. He just grovels at my feet without me doing anything," Raven said to the associate knowing he was not paying attention to her but to the blonde in the corner of the room. "Move it now and let's go, the petty humans are bothering me. Take me back to my home," She commanded the associate.

**Derek**:

"A heartbroken soul isn't something you should be worried about. Especially when it's a human's soul." " I know Derek but, she shouldn't be pitied she should be more outgoing and should love life instead of hating how things went," Derek's friend replied. Derek's friend had a compassion for human love, but Derek didn't want to hear about it. He had some of his own problems to handle. He lost something very important for the heaven's survival. He lost their proof of how they can cleanse a soul, His girlfriend. Unfortunately for him she fell out of heaven and was stolen by the devil who knew of the divine power above.

**Rochelle**: "Why have you captured me you evil beast, let me go and maybe I won't hurt you." "Ha! I don't think you can stop me, don't you remember me? I'm the one who truly loves you not those stupid angels above! I helped give life to you. I want you back my darling Rochelle. I can prove that all they want from you is proof that you have changed," said the devil with an evil grin on his face. " I will never change and No! I don't remember who you are! All I know is that you know of the great power above and that you despise it. I know what you do to angels like me. You change us, but you will never change me," Rochelle said as the rage in her stomach worsened. It was so bad that she thought that her stomach would blow to bits. "You can never change me," Rochelle said as she felt a slight chill running up and down her back. "It's to late...My darling little angel,"Adam said as he watched Rochelle begin to turn back to her normal self.


End file.
